Needing You
by HeartlandLB
Summary: If you have not seen season 11, episode 13 there are spoilers in this story. This is an alternate ending for Ty and Amy's part of the story in episode 1113. A little something to pass the time before March 11th.


Ty trudged toward the water, unable to shake the feeling that something wasn't right back home. He'd only been gone a couple of days, but something inside told him he needed to be at Heartland with Amy right now.

She'd called and told him about her dad his first night in Vancouver, and he felt he should go home then. But she insisted she was fine and he should stay and enjoy some time with his mom.

Checking the time on his phone, he anxiously waited for his Skype call with her. He decided to wait and see how things were back home before making his decision.

The computer rang. "Hey," Amy said.

"Hey Amy, how's it going?" he asked with a smile. His smile faded when he noticed the look on her face. "Amy, what's going on? What's wrong? Is everything okay with your dad?"

"I don't know. He won't say. I heard him talking, and it sounds like he's giving up." Her voice trembling with emotion. "Lou is in total denial, and I'm trying to stay positive, but I just can't focus, and I . . . I feel like I'm letting Georgie down, and she doesn't deserve that." She couldn't contain her tears anymore.

"Hey, come on, babe. Everything is going to be okay." His voice was soft and reassuring. They talked for a while longer, Ty trying to convince her that things would work out.

He took his time walking back to his mom's apartment. Seeing Amy so upset really bothered him; he felt guilty that he wasn't home when she needed him.

"So, how did your call go with Amy?" his mom asked with a smile, noticing the faraway look in his eyes. "Ty, is something wrong? Are Amy and Lyndy okay?"

He looked up, suddenly realizing she was speaking to him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"What's wrong?" She came over to touch his arm.

"Mom, I'm sorry but I need to go home. Amy needs me right now." His voice was full of concern.

Lily knew there was an issue surrounding Tim, and she could tell by her son's actions that he wanted to be at home with his wife. "It's okay, Ty. I understand. You go pack, and I'll take you to the airport."

"Thanks, Mom. I promise I will make it up to you." He hugged her tightly.

"Ty, I appreciate you coming. You have a family now. So, go be there for your wife." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

At the airport, he explained his situation to the counter clerk, who took pity on him, changing his flight to one that left today, rather than his original one that left at the end of the week. While waiting for the flight, he decided to call Tim.

"Hey Ty, how's Vancouver?" Tim asked, wondering why he was calling.

"Tim, we need to talk."

Ty listen intently to the few things Tim said. He thanked Tim and said goodbye. Now he had a better understanding of why Amy was so upset. Tim wasn't saying much, and Ty knew that had to be wearing on Amy.

Gathering his belongings, he boarded the plane. In the air, the conversation with his father-in-law replayed in his head. Tim had made light of his situation and assured him that he didn't know any more than he'd told the girls.

He seemed happy to hear Ty was on his way home and even offered to pick him up from the airport. Ty had reluctantly agreed, taking Tim's offer as a gesture of appreciation for coming home early to support his daughter. This new Tim was going to take some time getting used to.

The flight landed on time, and Tim was waiting at the baggage claim just like he promised. He took Ty's hand and pulled him in for a man hug. Ty was completely taken off guard.

They rode in silence for a while until Tim asked how his visit to his mom's went. Ty gave him a few details about the trip and the visit but turned the questions back on Tim.

Tim sat quietly for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts before he spoke. "Ty, I explained on the phone everything I know to this point."

Ty picked up on the hesitation in Tim's voice. "Yes, I get that, Tim. But I sense there's something you aren't saying. So, what is it?"

"I spoke with Dr. Virani today, letting her know that the tingling in my hands has gone away, and I don't have the headaches anymore either. She said I could be cautiously optimistic but wanted to run more tests." Taking a breath, he pulled to the side of the road.

"I haven't told anyone about this yet because I don't want to give them false hope if it turns out to be nothing. So, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to Amy." Tim looked over at Ty.

"I understand, Tim, and you have my word that I won't repeat this conversation to anyone."

Tim gave him a smile and reached over to pat his shoulder. "Thank you, Ty."

Ty nodded, turning to look out the window as they drove through the Heartland gate. It was good to be home.

Making his way up the loft stairs, he scanned the room, but it was empty. There was no sign of Amy or Lyndy, but Amy's truck wasn't in the yard either. So, he decided not to worry; they'd probably gone into Hudson for some supplies or something.

He unpacked his bag, putting everything away, and then set about picking up the loft. He placed all Lyndy's toys in the basket and loaded the dish washer.

Dinner was in the oven when he heard Amy's truck drive up. He watched out the window as Amy got Lyndy and the diaper bag out of the truck. She looked tired and worn out.

Amy made her way to the stairs, sighing as she hoisted the diaper bag onto her shoulder, and started the climb to the top. She was tired, and the weight of her daughter and all her belongings made climbing the stairs a challenge.

"Dada," Lyndy called out, making Amy look up. Her eyes filling with tears as she saw him standing at the top. Her lips quivered. "Ty."

He came down to meet her, taking Lyndy from her arms and placing a kiss on her forehead before wrapping his arm around Amy. He pulled her into him and brushed her lips with a kiss.

"Hey, I missed you." His eyes locked with hers, seeing the tears that were threatening to fall. "It's going to be okay." He took her hand and led her up to the loft. Placing Lyndy in her high chair, he turned to his wife, his arms encircling her.

"Thank you for coming home," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist, letting her head rest on his chest. Relieved he was home, and she didn't have to pretend that things were okay. But she felt bad that she'd ruined his trip to see his mom.

"Amy, you don't need to thank me. This is where I want to be right now." Ty hugged her back.

He fed Lyndy while Amy made the salad and set the table. Watching him with Lyndy brought a smile to her face. He was so good with her. She was Daddy's little girl.

She walked over to the window, starring out at the sand arena and the jumps. She got lost in her own thoughts about how she'd let Georgie down. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about her dad and the possibility of losing him.

The feel of Ty's arms surrounding her, pulling her up against his warmth, made her shiver. She needed his strength, more than ever right now.

He turned her in his arms, pulling her chin up to meet his eyes. "It's going to be okay, Amy." He kissed her forehead, his hands running down her back to ease the tension. "Come on; dinner is ready, and you need to eat." He pulled her toward the table.

She didn't realize how hungry she was until he set the plate down in front of her. It all smelled so good, and she dug in, not even waiting for Ty.

They ate pretty much in silence. Ty kept a close eye on Amy. He could see the worry and tiredness in her body. All the stress was leaving its mark.

After dinner, he persuaded her to get ready for bed. Her exhaustion was etched across her face.

She nodded, taking a couple of deep breaths, trying hard to keep it together. She made an effort to get up, but it was no use; she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Ty came over, wrapping her in his arms, holding her tightly against him as his hand stroked her back.

"I'm sorry, Ty," she said through her sobs.

"For what?" He asked.

"I ruined your visit with your Mom, and made you feel like you needed to come home early." Her tears streaked her cheeks.

"Hey, you didn't ruin anything. I came home because this is where I want to be. Amy, you aren't alone. We're going to see this through together." His hand ran through her hair, brushing it softly from her face. Leaning down, he kissed her. "I love you, and I'm here for you."

Her eyes met his, the anxiety showing. "Ty, what if it's cancer? What if my dad . . . " She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"Amy, don't go there. We're going to take this one day at a time. Okay?" He pulled her chin up to meet his eyes. She nodded, knowing he was right. They didn't know anything right now. It was like her dad had said. It could be nothing, or it could be bad.

Amy rested her head on Ty's chest, closing her eyes and letting him surround her in his strength. He slowly guided her toward the bed, where he coaxed her to sit while he started undressing her. He undid the buttons on her shirt, one by one, and pushed it from her shoulders.

"Should I continue, or can you manage the rest on your own?" His Borden smile spread across his face.

Her eyes focused on his, letting him see the tiredness. "I think I can manage." Her voice wasn't very convincing.

After kissing the top of her head, he walked back to the kitchen. He put the food away and set the dishes in the sink. Wiping his hands on the towel, he turned back to see her curled up on the bed.

Walking over, his face filled with concern as he stood staring at her. The signs of stress she'd endured over the past days were evident on her face.

Kneeling down on one knee, he brushed her cheek with a kiss. "Amy, you didn't finish undressing." There was no response, so he reached for the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper down. He pulled them down her legs, her lace panties getting caught on the denim fabric.

Sighing, he shook the thought from his mind, relieved that she was finally sleeping. He went to turn off the lights, making his way back to the bed and stripping down to his boxers. Crawling in beside her, he pulled the blankets up around them.

Turning to rest on his elbow, he looked down on her. She looked so innocent when she slept—a quality he found very attractive on her, making it increasingly difficult to keep his hands idle. He'd missed her in more ways than one while he'd been away. But she was exhausted, and right now, her rest was the most important thing.

Ty's eyes closed, finally giving in to the fact that he needed to sleep too.

She slept through the night, not even hearing Lyndy the next morning. Ty had just finished getting Lyndy dressed when his phone rang.

"Hi Jack, what's up?" Ty listened, not wanting to interrupt. When he finished talking, Ty said, "Jack, I'm already home. I came home last night. Amy is still sleeping and I just finished feeding and dressing Lyndy."

"Oh, that's good, Ty. I'm glad your home, Amy needs you right now. How about you let me and Lisa spend some time with Lyndy while you spend some time with your wife?"

"That would be great, Jack. Lyndy will be ready. Thanks."

Amy lay adrift, caught somewhere between fantasy and reality. Thoughts of past and present events floated through her mind. She had lost her mom at a very young age, and she still felt somewhat responsible for the accident.

She'd struggled through her teens, trying to come to terms with that loss. She was too stubborn and strong-willed to show her weakness to anyone, least of all Ty.

He'd come into her life shortly after her mom's death, and although they'd had their ups and downs, he was a steady presence in her life. Their love had blossomed from a friendship that had grown over the years.

She couldn't imagine her life without him. She loved him so completely and was so proud of what he'd done to turn his life around.

She snuggled into the blankets, trying to break through the fog and wake up. She sensed his presence, his body leaning over her.

"Morning. How did you sleep last night?" Ty asked, placing a kiss on her lips.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss, holding it long past the innocent mark.

"Hmm, morning to you too." Her breath was warm against his face. "Where's Lyndy?" she asked.

Ty leaned in closer, nibbling on her neck and making her squirm. "Our daughter is off running errands with GG and Lisa. Are you hungry, or did you have something else in mind?" His lips continued to tease her.

Her blue eyes spoke volumes. Her fingers played with his hair, causing chills to run down his spine. She had no idea what she did to him with just the touch of her hand, making it difficult for him to think clearly.

She slid her hands beneath his t-shirt, pushing it up over his head. Her fingers ran down his back as she pulled him into her, attacking his lips. Ty was breathless in no time, breaking the kiss to come up for air.

His hands cupped her face, his green eyes capturing hers. Holding her gaze, he turned up the flame that burned brightly between them. His hands moved slowly over her body, coaxing her to relax, to let go of all the worry and fear.

His lips were hot against her skin as their bodies merged. He took her to a place where nothing else existed but the two of them, adrift in an ocean of feelings that overwhelmed them.

Afterward, she lay curled up within his arms. A peacefulness filled her soul, making her feel safe, knowing he was home.

Her lips left kisses along his jaw line. "I love you, Ty," she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head, squeezing her tightly. They'd always been better as a team. Coming home was the right decision. They would face whatever lay ahead together. The strength of their love would see them through.

"I love you too, Amy."


End file.
